Hasta los escritores se enferman
by Mariohn
Summary: Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Espere a acostumbrarme a la oscuridad para poder reconocer algo… sin pensar en lo que vería y sentiría sería algo que creía olvidado…  Algo que gracias a ti…había olvidado.


Notas: Este es mi primer trabajo! Me costó mucho el terminarlo, ya que tiendo a distraerme mientras escribo y hago otras cosas (además que fue un verdadero idilio el subirlo aquí!) ._. espero lo disfruten!

**Declaimer**: Gravitation no me pertenece, sino a Maki Murakami-sama *reverencia* y dejemoslo en claro, si fuese mío Ryuichi Sakuma no sería bi y sería completamente mio *-*! xD

**Hasta los escritores se enferman.**

Por Mariohn :D!

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Espere a acostumbrarme a la oscuridad para poder reconocer algo… pero lo único que alcanzaba a deslumbrar eran sólo 20 centímetros lejos de mí. Di un paso algo temeroso pero afortunadamente no había nada con tropezarme; así que avancé, a ciegas, estirando mis brazos esperando encontrar una pared. De pronto comenzó a dolerme el pecho. En cuanto paré la marcha, jadeando por el dolor este desapareció. Sorprendido, di otro paso encontrándome con la misma punzada, intenté ignorarla avanzando pero esta aumentaba conforme seguía avanzando. Era muy extraño. Instantáneamente comencé a notar esa sensación muy conocida para mí, como si hubiese sido hace mucho que sentí lo mismo. Y no lograba entender nada. ¿Qué era este dolor?

En cuanto lo pensé la habitación comenzó a ser más visible para mi. Me encontraba en medio de esta, y aunque al parecer hubiese entrado algo de luz seguía en penumbra. Pero esta vez no podía moverme. Desesperado intenté gritar, pero caí en cuenta que tampoco podía hablar. Ni hablar ni moverme. Comencé a desesperarme aún más y el dolor que sentía comenzó a aumentar drásticamente, tanto que ni respirar podía. Entonces cuando creí que moriría de asfixia me di cuenta de la realidad. El dolor que creía olvidado, la desesperación e incluso la falta de aire se debían a un solo sentimiento: _Soledad_.

Y en ese momento pude moverme y volví a sentir como el aire volvía a llenar mis pulmones. Me dejé caer de rodillas al piso y jadié hasta recuperar mi aliento. Mientras tanto la habitación se alumbraba cada vez más hasta que creí reconocerlo.

Era el mismo cuarto que ambienté mi última novela, aquella que supuestamente me encontraba terminando. Y al parecer era yo el protagonista.

Entonces me levanté del piso, por primera vez temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar en cuanto saliera. Y entonces por primera vez me puse en el lugar de tantos personajes que he escrito y que han experimentado lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos: el sentimiento de soledad más terrible que un humano podía experimentar. Y entonces escuché la voz más hermosa que cualquiera hubiese escuchado.

–Yuki… –

¿Acaso era la voz de un ángel? No pude evitar preguntarme. Por alguna razón el dolor era menos intenso.

–Yuki…– volvió a sonar en mis oídos pero cada vez más lejos.

Y el dolor comenzó a aumentar.

Comencé a correr hacia la puerta que se extendía a mi izquierda. Y mientras lo hacía la puerta comenzaba a alejarse y la habitación a ensancharse.

–Yuki…–Y volví a escuchar la voz que resonaba en las paredes, más lejana aún y al parecer más preocupada.

Y entonces sentí un miedo irracional.

Y volví a correr, rogando, gritando desesperado "¡No te vayas!" sin entender porqué, sin importarme el dolor, solo quería llegar a la puerta, poder ver a la voz que llamaba mi nombre…

–¡Yuki! –volvió a resonar… Corrí con más desesperación y no me fijé en las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos. –Yuki….!–Volvía a resonar con más fuerza. En ese momento me detuve. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos. ¿Por qué lo perseguía? ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Qué era todo este dolor?

–¡Yuki! –Volví a correr mientras pensaba…¿Quién era el dueño de esa voz?

Y de pronto la habitación volvió a encogerse ante mis ojos.

Aumenté mi velocidad casi alarmado. Estaba asustado, estaba furioso conmigo mismo sin razón aparente… tenía miedo como nunca lo había tenido…

–¡Yuki! – escuché una vez más a tiempo que abría la puerta gritando "¡NO!" sabiendo lo que encontraría y rogando por equivocarme…

Y todo se puso negro.

Y de nuevo sentí mis extremidades cobrar vida. Pero no estaba cansado, aun así sentía mi cuerpo horriblemente pesado.

Y sentí una mano cálida tocar mi brazo…y mi frente.

Abrí los ojos sintiéndolos pesados.

–¡¿Yuki estás bien? –preguntaste con un grito. Entrecerré mis ojos un poco.

–¡Cierra la boca mocoso! –gruñí molesto. Me dolía la cabeza un montón.

Me miraste con preocupación…eso hizo mi molestia que pasase. Pero aún así seguiste hablando.

–¡Idiota! ¿Sabes el susto que me diste? –Exclamaste bajando la voz un poco, en ese momento miré tus imposibles ojos, y vi que habían lágrimas en ellos –¡¿Te desmayaste sabes? ¡No sabía qué hacer, por un momento pensé que estabas muerto o algo así! – lloriqueaste.

Me enderecé percatándome de que estaba encima de mi laptop. Y entonces mirando tu preocupada expresión pude sumar dos más dos… me había desmayado, probablemente producto de la ultima maratón que me había tenido en pie más de 3 días.

–¡Tienes fiebre! –exclamaste jalando de mi brazo. Involuntariamente me hiciste levantarme.

–¿Quién demonios te crees mocos…?–No alcancé a replicarte nada, cuando me vi arrastrado por ti hacia nuestra habitación.

Preferí cerrar mi orgullosa boca y limitarme a mirarte y seguirte en silencio. Honestamente no creo tener la fuerza para enfrentar tu furia…así que me deje llevar por ti y tu gran bocota habladora que no paraba de replicar lo descuidado que era…

Aunque me moría de ganas de contestarte y más, hacerte tragarte esas palabrotas no dije nada. Oh dios, estoy acostumbrándome a dejarme llevar por ti y tu maldita personalidad. Y lo peor de todo es que no puede molestarme.

Y precisamente eso es lo que más me molesta.

Me obligaste a acostarme en la cama, después de una pequeña discusión… (¿y qué es eso de "no hasta que te recuperes Eiri Uesugi"? ya verás cuando esté bien mocoso… no te podrás sentar en un mes!)

En cuanto dejaste la habitación, alegando que ibas a prepararme algo (dios me libre si salgo vivo después de comer algo hecho por ti) no pude dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve… el solo recordarlo me hacía sumirme en esa soledad asfixiante… aquella que al parecer había olvidado.

Y volví a sentir ese miedo irracional, algo que también creía lejano… y que en cuanto tu llegaste, y tu ruidosa pero al mismo tiempo bendita personalidad pudieron sanar en mi…incluso me hicieron superar la culpa que yo pensé que traería conmigo toda mi vida… ¿y tú dices que no significas nada para mí mocoso?

Y ese mismo sentimiento, ese que tu lograste crear en mí, es lo que me hace estar locamente temeroso… de que llegue el día en el que tenga que despedirme también de ti.

El que me hace querer ser el número uno en tu corazón,

El que me hace celarte como un enfermo,

El que me hace depender de ti,

El que hace que mi mundo entero solo gire en torno tuyo,

Y lo más importante,

El que me hace amarte más que nadie.

Pero claro, es algo que nunca te diré. Es algo que Yuki Eiri nunca podría revelárselo a un torpe, sin talento y ruidoso cantante. No mientras el orgullo me lo permita.

–¡Yuki! ¡Despierta! –gritaste al entrar a la habitación con una bandeja. Te miré enojado

–¡No seas tan ruidoso enano! ¿Qué parte de estoy enfermo no entendiste? –

–¡¿Así me agradeces el preocuparme por ti bastardo malagradecido? –gritaste en respuesta. Pero avanzaste y me colocaste la bandeja en mi regazo, con una sopa y un vaso de jugo. Miré el plato con miedo, aunque tomé la cuchara y me eché a la boca un poco de sopa, rogando por no enfermarme más de lo que estaba. Puedo ser un bastardo malagradecido y todo lo que quieras, pero no echaría a perder tu esfuerzo… al menos esta vez.

Increíblemente la sopa sabía bien.

–¿Lo cocinaste tu mocoso? –te pregunté sorprendido.

–¡Claro que si Yuki! ¿Por quién me tomas? Ahora tomate esto– me pasaste una pastilla. Increíblemente estoy muy sumiso hoy (¿Uke? ¡Ni de broma!). Haciéndote caso en todo ni siquiera sin rechistar… no quiero ni pensar que diría Tatsuha si se enterara de esto, probablemente le daría un ataque de risa.

Después de comer hasta dejarte satisfecho volviste a salir de la habitación, ese miedo irracional volvió a mí, junto con el dolor en el pecho…

Pero fue ahí cuando entendí el porque me estaba comportando de esa manera…

–¡Mocoso! –te llamé desesperado, casi levantándome de la cama. Corriste a mi encuentro preocupado. Tomé tu brazo y te arrastré a la cama conmigo, y te abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Tú no dijiste nada y te limitaste a abrasarme, tapándonos con la sabana.

Increíblemente el dolor desapareció, y fue ahí cuando entendí la verdadera razón del porqué me estaba comportando de esa manera.

Era el miedo a perderte, el miedo a que desaparecieras de mi vida. Entonces mi cuerpo comenzó a desfallecer probablemente debido a la fiebre.

–Shuichi…– murmuré cerrando los ojos, un poco vencido por el sueño.

–¿Si Yuki? ¿Estás bien? –murmuraste desasiéndote de mi abrazo y colocando tu mano en mi frente, aún preocupado por mí.

A pesar de los malos ratos, a pesar de los insultos…

A pesar de todo aún estabas ahí.

–Gracias…–

Sonreíste, o al menos eso creí, rozando tus labios sabor a fresa con los míos. Agradecí el contacto abriendo mis ojos nuevamente.

–Estaré siempre para ti Eiri ¿lo sabes no? No faltare a mi promesa, nunca…– susurraste mirándome con ternura…

Con el infinito amor que dices tenerme…

Así que por esa noche me rendí ante tus violetas, y me permití dejar mi orgullo de lado…

Y sonreírte tal y como tú lo haces, y mirarte de la misma manera…

–Ahora duerme cariño…yo vigilaré tu sueño –me dijiste. Y me permití cerrar los ojos y relajarme por fin.

Tu no eras Kitasawa… tu nunca me traicionarías ni me abandonarías…

A pesar de todo siempre estarías ahí conmigo…

Y por eso yo…

–Mocoso…–

–¿si? –

–¿Te diré esto solo porque estoy delirando por la fiebre vale?...Te quiero Shuichi–

Probablemente sonreíste. Y tus pálpitos comenzaron a acelerarse ¿o tal vez los míos?

–Y yo te amo mi Eiri… ahora duerme…– acariciaste mi cabello como cada vez que te abrasaba.

Y me abandoné ante los brazos de Morfeo confiado que la vez que despierte estarás ahí…

Y así por el resto de mi existencia.

**Notas finales:**

¡Waaa es la primera vez que termino un trabajo como la gente! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Adoro leer el trabajo de otros escritores/as pero nunca me había animado a escribir algo! (por lo menos para el público) y estoy feliz de que haya resultado mas o menos bién!

Agradecimientos:

* Al OST de Gravitation

* A Maki Murakami-sama por idear tan genial serie

* Al OST de Hunter x Hunter que me ayudo a terminarlo ._.

* Y a mi gato quien me ayudo con apoyo moral xD

Espero reviews, amenazas de muerte, shoreas, Shushás xD lo que sea que fuere jajaja porfis *-*!

Matta nee!


End file.
